school life SasuHina rewritten by another
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: hinata's a new student in konoha high school. She is also a member of a konoha police department called anbu. At school she meets uchiha sasuke, her childhood friend who doesn't remember her in 3 years. This is a SasuHina story but the plot is not mine. AU ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. a new school

**Naru-uchiha: hey people, I'm back.**

**Ruko-chan: just get on with it.**

**Naru-uchiha: kay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or this plot, the belong to masashi kishimoto and mikamika13 respectively**

**Note: well when I read this I couldn't understand it. There were a lot of typhos but the plot was awesome so I decided to rewrite it.**

**School life SasuHina Rewritten by another**

**Summary: hinata's a new student in konoha high school. She is also a member of a konoha police department called anbu. At school she meets uchiha sasuke, her childhood friend who doesn't remember her in 3 years. This is a SasuHina story but the plot is not mine. AU**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Rating: M in later chappies **

** A new start**

"Guess what class? We have a new student!" an obnoxious blue eyed blonde boy yelled, rushing into the classroom.

"Girl or boy?" a brunette with red triangle markings on his face and a ...dog...in his jacket asked.

"I donno, I just heard sensei talking about it" he replied not noticing someone had crept up behind him.

"So you've heard already" a silver haired man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and an eye patch on his right eye.

"Ah!" the blonde yelled, clutching his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't scare me like that!" he yelled again and pouted.

The man called kakashi chuckled as his only visible eye curved into an upside down 'U' shape.

He ignored the pouting boy and stood In front of the class.

"Alright kids, as naruto has said, we will be having a new student in out class. Come in"

A girl opened the door and walked into the class. She had long indigo hair that stopped just above her waste in a ponytail and large lavender eyes. She wore black bench-mark jeans with a belt on which the konoha high school insignia was inscribed. A body hugging blue top that exposed the lower part of her belly and a navy hoodie. She looked around the class. 'Hey it's Blondie, what was his name again? Naruto! Right, the school's biggest idiot."

'And that guy behind him, sasuke was it? Yeah the sexiest guy wanted by most girls in the school, I won't be surprised if he didn't remember me.'

'And I've never seen that guy before, nice triangle tattoo, and a...dog?' (**A/N this is so déjà vu, don't you think?**)'Probably the school's second biggest idiot' she laughed out loud at the thought.

"Is everything alright, miss?' the teacher asked.

"No sensei" she replied.

"Well, miss I would like you to tell the class your name and other things you would like to disclose is that okay?"

"Um..."

"Its procedure" he smiled.

"Okay, my name is hinata hyuuga, I love reading, and painting, skateboarding, and the others have nothing to do with you. I hate fangirls and other things that don't concern you. And my favourite food is none of your business"

Kakashi smiled. 'I like her already. Something tells me this is going to be one very interesting semester'

"Well hinata-san, I would like you to sit behind sasuke, sasuke raise your hand" kakashi said.

"Thank you" she said and walked over to the seat.

As she took a seat behind the sexy brunette, she felt the eyes of girls who she concluded to be sasuke's fangirls. If looks could kill, hinata would have been reduced to a smothering pile of ash.

Hinata looked around and saw a girl with long pale blonde hair in a pony tail and ocean blue eyes staring with longing at sasuke.

'No I can't be friends with that one.'

She saw another girl. This one was a long haired brunette with two buns. (**A/N oh her head not her chest perverts**) 'This one could be my friend.'

She then noticed a pink haired one.

'Pink? Pink!' she began laughing hysterically.

"Are there any problems? Hinata-san?" kakashi asked.

"No, sensei, gomen" she answered, grinning sheepishly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn g!" the bell rang, signalling the end of literature class/homeroom

In the blink an eye, (**A/N a very slow eye**) she was surrounded by the students who bombarded her with questions.

"Hi, I'm haruno sakura and I'm head of the class" the pinkette said (**A/N is that even a word?**)

Hinata smiled.

"I'm 17."#the blonde boy from earlier ginned.

"I am uzumaki naruto, dattebayo!" hinata grinned back, noticing his catch phrase.

"Nice to meet you all"

"So hinata-chan, my question is...are you still a virgin?" naruto asked stupidly and was kicked on the shin by sakura.

"Naruto-baka...you don't have to answer hinata-san"

"It's okay, I'm not" she said calmly.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to her.

"How'd you lose it?" he asked and smirked.

"That's none of your fucking business." She replied.

"How could you say that to our sasuke-kun!" three girls screamed from behind her.

She turned around and she saw them. Standing in front was the blonde girl she saw earlier and her eyes widened for a fraction.

"Ino?" she asked.

Ino gasped.

"How do you know me?" ino asked bewildered.

"You don't remember me? I'm hinata! We were best friends in kindergarten."

"Hinata-chan! You've changed so much!" ino squealed and glomped her.

'Or maybe we could be friends' hinata thought.

During their next class, everyone introduced themselves to the indigo haired beauty.

Hinata walked out from the English class to her next class, swimming. (**A/N it's actually a class at my school**) she was called by the girl with buns.

"I'll show you the way to the girls' locker room, by the way I'm..." hinata cut her off.

"Tenten, I remember"

"Kay, aren't you going to change into your swimsuit?" tenten asked as she put on hers.

"No, I don't feel like swimming today, I'll just ask sensei to let me just watch today."

"You can try but I doubt she'll agree."

** 30 seconds later**

The teacher kurenai yelled.

"Okay class, today our new student will only watch."

"But why, kurenai-sensei? I wanted to see her in her swimsuit!" naruto yelled/whined.

"That's none of your business naruto!" the teacher yelled back.

Hinata then noticed the guy who sat beside her and frightened little miss muffet away. (**A/N curse you nursery rhymes, ignore the above sentence**)

Hinata then noticed the guy who sat beside her. It was a redhead guy with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Hi! I'm hinata hyuuga!" she chirped.

"Sabaku no gaara" he said in a low voice, blank of all emotions.

"Nice too meet you gaara" she then noticed tenten calling to her.

"I'll be right back" she said and ran over to the brunette.

'No you won't. They never do' he thought sadly.

"What is it tenten?"

"Hinata you shouldn't talk to that guy gaara, he's scary and I heard he killed people." Tenten said nervously.

"Is there anything that proves he's a murderer?"

"...no but he's still scary"

Then in a deep eerie voice, hinata said.

"Ooooh, I assure you, no one is scarier than I am."

'True that' tenten thought and watched hinata walk back to the redhead.

Gaara's eyes lit up as he saw the approaching girl.

"Gaara is it true that you killed people?" she asked with a smile that could make anyone's heart melt.

"And you came back knowing that I may have don't something like that?" he asked bewildered.

"I don't know if it's true, but even if it is, I don't care...no one's an angel. Besides, I want to be your friend." she said.

'She wants to be my friend? Wow" he thought on the inside but on the outside, he nodded and gave a tiny smile, a very tiny smile, an extremely tiny smile, a smile that needed to be seen with a microscope, a smile that...(**A/N readers: we get it**)

"I have to go. I'll see yu at lunch" she said and walked away.

"She's weird, but what did she mean by 'no one's an angel?' who cares? I have a friend' he thought and walked to class, looking forward to lunch.

**Me: *holding a gaara plushie* so how was it. Was it better or worse than the original one 'school life SasuHina' I know it was horrible but the only opinion that matters is your, so review and tell me what you think. Flames and constructive criticism allowed**

**Ja ne.**


	2. a new student

**Me: happy days are here again, I'm back with the second chapter. Woot! I'm sooooooo sorry I took so long to update, my computer crashed…again, but I'll try to update faster.**

**Lizzy, you will remember, lizzy you will receive, lizzy you will remember, you will remember my name.**

**Gaara: have you bee watching Danny phantom again?**

**Me: uh…no. anyway, I'm so happy, I got 3 reviews, 2 favourites and 2 follows**

**Kitty1190**

**Thanks for the review, and thanks for reviewing my other stories. Check out my other ones, especially ask and be answered, thanks**

**Navithegoddess**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Lightninchrome**

**Great, you'll be the judge and tell me if my version of the story is any better/worse than the original. Thank you for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and the plot. They belong to kishimoto-sama and mikamika13. If I owned naruto, do you think I would be writing fanfiction abut it?**

**Note: major ooc.**

**Summary: hinata's a new student in Konoha high school. She is also a member of a Konoha police department called anbu. In school, she meets Sasuke, her childhood friend who doesn't remember her after 3 years. This is a sasuhina story but it's not mine. AU**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Rating: mature content in later chapters.**

**A new student**

Hinata sat in the classroom as she waited for her math lesson to begin. Then in the class walked a man.

"Yo, I'm Asuma" he said and smiled at hinata who got up from her seat, bowed and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you sensei"

'Why'd she act so innocent in front of Asuma sensei?' Kiba wondered

'Feh, maybe she's bad at math' he shrugged it off.

'Okay, operation, become favourite of the senseis, commence' hinata thought.

"So how far did you get in math at your old school?" the bearded man asked.

"I didn't go to school, but I've learnt everything to be taught this year, and the next year to come" she replied.

"So who wrote in your semester grade" a slightly confused Asuma asked.

"My homeroom sensei orochimaru-sensei"

'Wait, orochimaru-sensei was my homeroom teacher too. Interesting' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, the lesson begins now" Asuma said as the students groaned.

'Asuma sarutobi-sensei check.' A grinning hinata thought.

….

"Sai could you please show me where the arty room is?" hinata asked the pale brunette.

"Of course, I'm going there now myself" he replied, giving her his trademark plastic smile that put Barbie to shame.

"Sai, don't smile that stupid fake smile when I'm around. It's really annoying" hinata reproached.

As they walked, hinata felt the envious stares of some girls around and smirked.

'So Sai has his own fan club too huh? Interesting'

She flashed smile at them.

"See Sai, No one knows if my smile is fake or not so work on yours"

Sai nodded. They walked into the classroom and she gasped as she saw two very young and cute senseis who looked to be about 25.

"Hi, I'm Hyuuga hinata. I'm a new student." She smiled.

"Hello, I'm Deidara kazeshi and this is sasori yakota, un." The blonde girlish looking one said.

The redhead one he called sasori grunted in response.

Hina grinned.

"What?" sasori asked?

"You two are so kawaii, I look forward to out lesson, I really love art!" she squealed and looked as if debating whether to glomp them or squeal some more.

"A girl who loves art! Finally un." Deidara said grinned back as she sat in a seat close to the senseis'

"Psst, hinata, better not sit near the teachers, sometimes they get angry and scary" Tenten said.

"Don't worry Tenten. I already told you no one is scarier than I am."

"That may be but if your painting's bad or you spill some paint…"

"Don't worry, I got it all under control" hinata gazed at the redhead teacher.

'He kinda looks like Gaara.' She thought.

"But why are there two teachers?" she asked Tenten.

"Well, Deidara-sensei teaches pottery while sasori-sensei teaches colour painting, but if you're late, sasori-sensei will kill you. They're both the strangest teachers ever"

"Today, we are going to paint portraits. Choose whatever you want to paint." Sasori said.

"Sasori-sensei, Deidara-sensei, can I paint you two?" hinata asked.

"Yes, are you going to paint us together un?" Deidara asked.

"No, in the first lesson, I'm going to paint sasori-sensei and in the second, you."

"Hn" sasori grunted and walked over to the seat in front of hinata.

"Please turn your head to the left a bit." Hinata said.

Sasori did as he was told.

"Good, now turn your gaze to me but look at something behind me, say Deidara-sensei."

Sasori nodded and did as she asked his eyes then rested at the smirking blonde, reciprocating his look with a glare as deidara's eyes shone with mirth.

'I can't believe I'm posing as a model for a kid' sasori thought.

"Thank you, now don't move"

She the began painting, starting with charcoal and pencils, adding smudges with her fingers to give a shadowy effect, concluding with water colours, every stoke of her brush perfectly analyzed as she used shades of reds, pins, creams and so on, 30 minutes later, she was done.

Sasori looked at the painting and gasped.

The painting was so perfect; the character looked like it was going to jump out of the frame any second, the picture perfectly mirroring his thoughts, giving him a daydreaming kind of look.

Deidara went over to have a look.

"Hyuuga-san, that was really amazing, you're a natural un!" Deidara yelled.

"Thank you and please call me hinata"

"Okay, we will" both senseis said in unison.

"Hinata smiled and put her table on a stand for all to see.

"It looks really real, it's perfect. You really are a natural" sasori said.

"Thanks. Please I have to wash my hands"

"Go right ahead" Deidara said.

…..

As she left the bathroom, she realized she was 5 minutes late for the second lesson.

Tenten said that sasori-sensei would kill me, but if I'm correct…' she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

"Oh, it's nothing" both senseis said.

Hinata gave a smirk in Tenten's direction.

'Just as I thought, Deidara and sasori-sensei check.'

"Deidara-sensei, are you ready?"

"un"

"Please could you seat the way I told sasori-sensei to?"

"Sure thing"

_**25 minutes later**_

Deidara was speechless

Everyone in the class awed at the painting as hinata resisted the urge to let out an evil laughter. Most of the murmurs went…

"She's really good, as good as Sai."

"And they didn't mention a word about her being late"

"You have a wonderful smile" hinata said and walked out the door.

"And so do you, sasori sensei"

In the hallway, she was stopped by her homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei.

"Why aren't you in class, hinata-san?"

"Well, I was done with what I was supposed to do so they let me go early"

'Why does he look so nervous'

"Hinata-san, your cousin Neji has transferred here"

"…it's okay" hinata replied.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." She answered and walked over to her next class, biology.

…..

Her biology was a white haired man called Jiraiya whom she had seen earlier peeping at some girls in swimsuits and giggling every 5 seconds. He was now teaching anatomy, figures.

"Okay, we have a new student" Jiraiya said. Hinata groaned

'He even had to get into this class too huh'

The door opened and the boy walked into the classroom.

"Hi, I'm hyuuga Neji"

Everyone began whispering about the similarities between his and hinata's eyes.

"I'm hinata-sama's cousin." He said, thus putting an end to the whispers.

"Neji-niisan, you're really getting on my nerves, why can't both of you leave me alone?" she yelled, the whole class looked at her funny.

"Gomenasai, hinata-sama, I wasn't around to protect you this morning" he bowed, causing the class to look at him funny.

"Stop it, I don't need your protection anymore, I can take care of myself.

Se sighed, knowing he wasn't going to listen as he sat down on the seat next to her.

"Where will you live?"

"My apartment is just next door to yours"

Hinata frowned and looked out the window.

'It's too late. There isn't anything to protect anymore" she whispered to her self as she tuned out the lesson.

**Ugh, that was the worst chapter ever! Suck. Anyway, review and get a shiny little cyber-dollar X:**


	3. gaara's gang

**Oh my God, I'm so glad I got some reviews, thanks a bunch guys.**

**Dark lavender beauty: thank you, I really appreciate it, have a cyber dollar XD:**

**Kitty1190: yeah, it is kinda weird, all will be explained in later chapters**

**Saki-hime: thank you for reviewing, and about what she said, it will be explained in later chapters**

**Rated: PG 13 **

'this is thinking'

"this is talking"

**Gaara's gang**

Hinata waited patiently for the lesson to finally end. As soon as the ring rang she stood up and walked out from the class.

"Hinata-Sama! Where are you going?" Neji asked and rushed after her.

'Hyuuga Neji huh? Her family is as rich as mine but what's he doing running after hinata like a servant?' Sasuke thought.

"leave me alone Neji and I'm not having lunch with you' She answered as her face showed annoyance.

"Then who are you eating lunch with?"

"Gaara-chan" she smirked at his dumfounded look.

"Hinata Can we have a lunch together?!" Naruto yelled.

'She is going to say yes, obviously' Gaara thought as she watched her from his locker about two meters from Hinata.

"sorry, I already have someone I want to have lunch with!" She said, grabbed Gaara's hand and ran like crazy while grinning like a mad man and Gaara couldn't help the smile that rose to his face.

Everyone looked at them with a WTF expression

They stopped as they entered a rose garden with cherub fountains all over giving it a magical glow as the pink apple blossoms fell from the numerous apple trees.

"wow, beautiful" she said as she sat on the ground under a tree, motioning to the ground near her as Gaara hesitantly sat down.

"where's your lunch?" she asked.

"i… lost it" hinata noticed the sad look that crosses his eyes but didn't comment on it. Hinata smiled and held out her lunch.

"There is too much for me so you can have some it." Hinata said. Gaara looked taken aback before he smiled at took a drumstick from her lunch box.

"Thanks you" he said and began to eat.

"So what about that story? About you murdering people?" She asked, noticing as Gaara's eyes darkened.

"I don't think you want to hear that." Gaara said, and stopped eating; he looked as if he was afraid to lose her friendship.

"I want to know the truth, and don't worry, I won't hate you. She said softly.

"Okay." Gaara said and exhaled.

"Have you heard about… my gang?" He asked.

"No." Hinata replied.

'Phew, I am not the only one who has a gang…' hinata thought.

"Well, in my gang, there's my older brother, sister and couple other people." He began.

"Our gang is called Gang of the Sand." He continued.

"Oh I have heard of them."

'So this is my rival eh? Not bad" Hinata thought.

"…So there was that incident, a guy died because of me. He was trying to kill me and I protected myself with the weapon I know how to use best, the akasuna katana…"

"Shukaku" Hinata cut him off.

Gaara smiled and nodded.

"So you know the names of nine katana" He smiled.

"as I said, no one's an angel."

"I was detained for three day, and then I was released because they believed me." He said and Hinata smiled.

"So after you came back everyone was scared of you right?" Hinata asked and placed her chopstick down on the ground.

"Yes." He whispered and looked at Hinata.

"So if they knew what things I did this year they would have been scared from me?" Hinata asked and lifted her head to stare at the clouds.

"It depends on what have you did. What did you do?" He asked and looked at the brunette.

'She is beautiful.' He thought.

"tell you what, Gaara, could we after school meet in the nearest club? I mean that 'Fang' club?" Hinata asked.

"yes, I can but would they let you inside, you're not 18 yet are you?" Gaara asked.

"Oh don't worry about that. I have been going to that club for about a year now. But are you 18 yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Today's my birthday actually." Gaara looked a little bit sad.

"Hm, okay gaara. I gotta go, see you later then"

"Later" he replied and smiled back.

'So it's his birthday…' Hinata thought as she walked away.

'Wow, she wasn't mad, and that's the second time she said no one's an angel. And what did she do? I wonder…'

$# $$^&^^$$^*&*&()()()*(&^%%$# %^$% $$())))

"Hinata-Sama!" Neji yelled as Hinata walked in class. It was still lunch time but he was the only one in the class."Don't yell like that." She said and walked towards her seat.

"Why did you run away?" he asked.

"I wanted to! And why are you people so worried about me now? A year ago, when I moved out from Hyuuga mansion, no one cared and now, after that incident, you all suddenly act like you fucking care!" Hinata yelled angrily at Neji.

"I am sorry Hinata-Sama. I don't know how you can ever forgive me. But I will protect you from now on." Neji said with a pained look on his face.

"You don't have to! There isn't anything to protect now! I already said that I can protect myself now. I didn't work so hard to learn how to use one of the nine katana blades; the Kitsune so you could come and protect me. Every day, after that incident, I worked really hard so I could live on my own. It's been already two weeks so don't worry Neji-niisan. I am fine on my own" Hinata said. And took her bag.

"Where are you going Hinata-Sama?" He asked as Hinata walked towards classroom doors.

"I have something to take care of." She smiled and walked away, shutting the door behind her.

'What incident? What is she talking about? How could she know how to use one of the nine katana!? I thought they could only be used just by Gaara, Naruto, Orochimaru and me!' Sasuke's mind screamed as he leaned against the door where he had been listening to their conversation and tried to look as if he wasn't.

"Sasuke it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations" Hinata smiled as she saw him.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He said as Hinata walked passed him and halted

"Don't worry about me Neji-niisan and Sasuke…keep your mouth closed. "She warned and walked towards teachers' room.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but is Kakashi-sensei here?" She asked as she opened teachers' room doors.

"Oh hi Hinata-chan!" Deidara yelled.

"Hello Deidara-sensei." She smiled.

"Why do you need Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai-sensei can I have a word with you?" Hinata asked and Kurenai nodded as hey walked to a corner of the room.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"I already said why I can't swim for some time and because of what happened I need to go to doctor to get the test results" Hinata said.

"Okay. I will tell Kakashi about that." She answered and looked at Hinata worriedly.

"Could you please keep it a secret from everyone?" hinata asked.

"Yes, but could you please tell me about your results later?"

"of course, thank you Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said and walked away.

'That girl is strong, even after that kind of incident.' Kurenai thought.

"See you later Deidara-sensei, Sasori-sensei!" Hinata smiled and walked out of the teachers' room.

$#%%^&&(*()(_&^^%#$#$^*&(*)_)(&%%$#$$%^&&

Hinata was sitting in Konoha's hospital.

Towards her walked a big chested blonde woman and her brunette assistant.

"Hinata-san come in." She said and Hinata walked after her.

"So how is it Tsunade-san?" Hinata asked. She was really worried but didn't show it. "you can sigh in relief, everything's okay. I am actually surprised that you had the courage to do something like that after what he did to you." Tsunade looked sadly at Hinata.

"You know, I was surprised that I didn't go into shock after that." Hinata smiled.

"And you still are smiling." Tsunade said, astonished.

'I may be smiling but if I'm honest with myself, i want to cry out everything I have been holding in this year" Hinata thought.

"So in a few days, your bruise will heal fully and that's all. If you have any problems you can come to me anytime." Tsunade said.

'Poor girl. She has suffered so much' Tsunade thought.

"Okay… Thank you." Hinata smiled again and walked out from office.

When she got out of hospital she took out her mobile phone and dialed.

"yes Hinata-Sama?" said a women's voice from the phone.

"Karin listens to me, go find Juugo and Suigetsu and meet me in 'fang' in an hour okay?"

Hinata ordered.

"Hai" the voice said and hung up.

Hinata walked into her apartment and took a shower, she changed her underwear and put one some punk type clothes. It was white corset top from which her white bra was seen along with skin-tight white jeans. Many accessories were on her hands and a white tie was on her neck. She had on a black belt with a white skull on it. Then Hinata ate and walked out from her apartment to the club.

When she walked into the club, she noticed Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu had yet and they were already one hour and 20 minutes late. She was sat by her usual table waited for them to get.

'It's so uncomfortable to sit with a katana on your back! All day in school I thought I was going to die!' Hinata took off her katana on which was written 'kyuubi'. This katana was always with Hinata. Even in school, under her lavender hoodie. Hinata ordered some champagne and was slowly drinking it when Karin and the rest finally showed up.

"Why are you so late? " Hinata asked angrily.

"Sorry. We couldn't find Suigetsu." She answered.

"Okay then, today we will finally met Gang of the Sand." Hinata smiled as Karin's, Juugo's and Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. They aren't enemies." She smiled and drank all her champagne.

After two hours finally Gang of the Sand showed up in front of 'Fang's doors. There were some problems so Hinata walked towards them. She heard the guard was telling something like 'If there is the Full Moon murderer gang they couldn't go in." Hinata interrupted.

"They are here because I was the one who called them." Hinata said and glared at the guard.

"I am sorry." the guy said and let the gang in.

Gaara along with his teammates walked into the room

**Cliiiiiiiiiiifffffffffyyyyyy ! So how was the chapter, I know. It was lame *cries* sobers up. Anyway, anyone who reviews gets a cyber cookie**


	4. birthday party

**Naru-uchiha: Hello …I like bananas**

**Replies to the reviews**

**Cascade00**

Of course he is. An innocent looking hinata is the leader of a notorious gang! And about the bruises, all will be explained in later chapters

**Priscilla:**

Yeah about that, in this story, hinata's kind of a bad-ass kinda girl so kiba was surprised that she acted so polite. I hope that was clear enough but if it wasn't, say so in your review or PM me.

**Saki-hime: **

Well, if you recall, hinata didn't know gaara had a gang until now so their probably going to become allies

**Kitty1190:**

Thanks for reviewing

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. In fact, the only things I have to my name are…a pencil, a glue stick, a paper clip, some gum, and…some string 0o0.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Rating: went a little higher**

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

**Warning: lame, extremely short stupid lime/lemon**

**Birthday party!**

"Gaara, meet my gang. We are the 'full moon murderers' and these are suigetsu, Karin, and juugo" hinata introduced them.

"Hinata…you're the leader?" gaara asked, his eyes widened."

"Yes, one of the reasons I called you here is to for a truce between out gangs" hinata said.

"Yes, I would like that. This is my gang and siblings, temari, and kankuro" gaara said.

Hinata smiled and gestured to their seats.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"So, as today is gaara's birthday, your drinks are on me. So order what ever you want" hinata said.

Temari and kankuro looked surprised.

"Gaara is it really your birthday?" temari asked.

Hinata's eyes darkened.

'how could they not know it was his birthday, they're his siblings" hinata thought and schooled her frown into a grin.

"Yes" gaara replied.

After some thought, everyone ordered vodka.

Hinata was sipping her drink when she saw sasuke in front of the club.

She stood up drawing everyone's attention to her and walked towards him. She stepped out and smiled at sasuke's astonished face

"Hi sasuke" she said.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"We're celebrating gaara's birthday, come join us" hinata didn't even give him a chance to refuse as she dragged him into the club.

'She's friends with gaara?' he thought.

"Wait, who's 'we'?" he asked.

'Full moon murderers and the sand gang' she replied.

'What! Two of the most notorious gangs besides Akatsuki are here? And what does she have to do with them?' he thought.

"Hey guys, look who I found" hinata announced while placing sasuke on the chair beside Karin and going back to hers

"Karin?" he asked shocked.

"Sasuke? How have you been, it's been a long time since I last saw you!"

"I've been doing great! You?" he asked and smiled.

'Awwww, sasuke smiled at me cha!' Karin thought.

"I've been good" Karin replied.

"Sasuke, order your drink already" hinata said.

"I don't know…"

'If I get drunk, what I want to do will be much harder' sasuke thought.

"Aw come on, tomorrow's Saturday, there's no school!" hinata urged.

"Fine" he complied and ordered the same as everyone else.

When it was 1:10AM, gaara and his gang left. They would have stayed longer but temari was totally wasted.

30 minutes later juugo left with a drunken suigetsu so Karin, sasuke and hinata were the only ones left.

Hinata stared into space, deep in thought as she frowned as though what ever she was thinking about was unpleasant.

Sasuke, assured that the loud blaring of the music wouldn't allow hinata to hear what he was about to say asked the question.

"Karin, what's this about an incident of two weeks ago?" he asked causing the redhead to freeze and then relax as he stroked her knee, trying to get the information by means of seduction.

"I don't now what you are talking about?" Karin asked, acting as if she didn't know anything about it.

"Don't play dumb with me; I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, causing Karin to abruptly look at hinata who glared back at her as if to tell her…

'Say one word about it, and you're dead.'

Karin gulped.

"No I don't, nothing unusual has happened in the last month." Karin said and loomed at hinata who smiled and nodded.

Karin, who had drunk another bottle of vodka, had begun to feel tipsy.

"I'll take her home" sasuke said.

"Okay" hinata replied seeing them off to the fangs' doors.

Hinata waked back to her table, drinking another glass of vodka as she placed her katana next to her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

In a few minutes, sasuke and Karin had reached the latter's apartment and made to go in.

Sasuke took her inside before sitting her on the bed.

'It's been a while since we last had sex' she thought happily.

Sasuke had already begun undressing her. She didn't know where he got the rope but she noticed her hands were being tied above her head.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked as sasuke lightly pushed her to the wall against the bed, tied one leg to the bed post and the other to the bureau, her legs wide open and exposing her pink pussy to all who dare look upon it.

"Calm down, I will let you go when you've answered my questions." Sasuke said and smirked.

His fingers found themselves to her exposed pussy lips as his teased her clit, making her moan and thrust her hips towards his fingers, but her effort proved futile as sasuke merely withdrew a little, still teasing her.

"What is the incident Karin?" he asked as she pushed a finger in and out of her pussy getting it wetter.

"I don't know!" Karin said.

"So I will keep you wet but wont let you cum" he replied and smirked.

'If hinata find's out she'll kill me' Karin thought.

"Okay I'll tell you, but remember, you didn't here it from me." Karin said.

"I knew you'd see it my way" sasuke said.

"When it happened, I wasn't with her. When I entered her apartment she was sitting on the floor, shaking, her face as white as a ghost, she looked so shaken and scared, like a doll. I made her something to eat, she ate but she wasn't the same, she was so robot like, it was scary to see her like that" Karin grimaced at the thought.

"I left to talk to suigetsu, and when I got back, she had begun training with the kyuubi katana, she looked so determined but one could see the tears pricking at her eyes, practically begging to fall, but she wouldn't let them, as if she would break if they did." Karin continued.

"I don't exactly know what happened to her but from that moment I swore I would stick to her and protect her with my life. That's all I know" Karin said and sighed.

"Thank you Karin"

And then they proceeded to have mind blowing smexy sex from which Karin passed out.

(**A/N you have an imagination, do it yourself, no way am I doing it for you, plus I'm not that good at lemon scenes**)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hinata's expression changed as she noticed three guys and a girl walk into the club.

"Hey, aren't you the akatsuki members?" she yelled

They walked to wards her table and looked at her, clearly surprised.

"How did you know?" an orange haired guy with strange pale blue eyes and peircings asked.

"I heard the akatsuki are good looking guys and have one girl." Hinata replied as they sat down.

"Hi, I'm hidan, and this is konan, Pein and kakuzu." A white haired albino with ruby-pink eyes said.

Kakuzu was a tan skinned guy with long dark hair and sharp green eyes, Pein was the orange haired guy and konan was an extremely beautiful girl with light blue-gray hair, large amber eyes with a small piercing underneath her bottom lip.

"Nice to meet you, I'm hinata, leader of the full moon murderers" hinata said and mentally snickered at their astonished expression.

"Ha, that's impossible" hidan scoffed.

In a blink of an eye, hinata was behind the albino, katana held at his throat.

"Believe me now?" she asked.

Hidan gulped.

"y-yes" hidan said.

Hinata smiled back.

**And hinata meets the akatsuki, and we found out a little about the incident, but to be honest, I don't really know what the incident is but I have a couple of ideas. Also, I'm sorry Karin haters; I happen to like Karin, more so than that pink haired blob of not so sweet cotton candy. But don't worry, sasuke wont end up with Karin, I have a little something planned out for our little emo boy, bwahahahahahahaha!**

**Also I noticed that the number of people who read this story is less than those who actually review it**

**So review if you want me to update soon, if you don't, well review anyway!**

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuddles for everyone, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I hope I continue to live up to your expectations, so enjoy this chapter**

**Notes: Reviews make me update faster and give me drive to work on others.**

**Warning: Oocness, Hidanness, language.**

**Here are the replies to your oh so magnificent reviews**

**Kandita: **oh but if I told you then it wouldn't be a mystery now would it? As for the virginity thing, no, it's not sasuke, check out my other story 'healing scars' and you may get a clue as to who she lost it to, yep she's a mystery, you just have to keep reviewing to find out.

**Saki-Hime: **oh I can't spoil that for you, you'll find out in later chapters, thanks for reviewing. :D

**Cascade00: **cool, I love Hinata too, and that was my favorite part, don't worry; there's more Hidan parts to come, thanks for reviewing.

**DiitUzamaki: **you'll see, thanks for reviewing.

**Naruto-freak23: **here's your update.

**Note: **I'm changing the 'kyuubi katana' to the 'juubi katana' okay?

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata, leader of the full moon murderers" Hinata said and mentally snickered at their astonished expression.

"Ha, that's impossible" Hidan scoffed.

In a blink of an eye, Hinata was behind the albino, katana held at his throat.

"Believe me now?" she asked.

Hidan gulped.

"y-yes" Hidan said.

Hinata smiled back.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So, why's a beautiful girl like you the leader of a notorious gang like the full moon murderers?" Hidan asked as he sat down, the others taking his example.

"Why I'm just as dangerous as my gang, right, Hidan?" Hinata asked and chuckled.

Hidan blushed.

"Sorry about that" Hidan said.

"It's okay"

"I heard your gang killed about 35 gang leaders and sent their members to jail; is that true?" Konan asked.

Hinata nodded and smiled.

"And I always wondered how your gang became so famous only a day after it was made." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, how the fuck did that happen?" Hidan asked.

"Every gang has its secrets" she said placing her pointer finger against her lips in a 'do not tell' gesture.

Pein chuckled and leaned back against her chair, placing his arm around Konan's shoulder.

Hidan looked at them longingly and sighed.

'He looks so happy with his girlfriend, I want one too' Hidan thought.

Hinata smiled and her eyes trailed to the magenta eyed albino.

'Just like the rumor says…really handsome guys' Hinata thought.

"You have fucking beautiful eyes you know that?" Hidan asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thank you Hidan, I've been meaning to ask you guys something." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Pein asked.

"Are Sasori and Deidara members of your gang?" she asked.

"Why yes, yes they are." Pein said.

"Are you friends of theirs?" Konan asked.

"Well, you could say that." Hinata smiled.

'Hey, is that Sasuke, what's he still doing here?' Hinata thought.

She slowly got up from her seat and made her way the doors.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan asked.

"I'll be right back, I just have to check something out." She replied.

"Hey Sasuke, I thought you were with Karin." Hinata said as she walked out of the club.

"I was" Sasuke said and they both walked back in.

"So, these are the akatsuki, Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu" Hinata said.

"Who the fuck is the heathen?" Hidan asked glaring at the brunette.

"Hidan, play nice" Konan said.

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the one where Itachi was" Hinata said.

Hinata frowned as Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"Sasuke, it's not their fault your brother disappeared." Hinata said.

"How did you…" Sasuke began but was cut off as Hinata who clearly was avoiding the question turned to chatter animatedly with Hidan.

'she's so mysterious, every time I feel I've got her a bit figured out , another mystery pops up, just how much does she know about Itachi?' Sasuke thought.

"Is Sasuke your one of your gang members?" Hidan asked, his eyes narrowing at Sasuke who glared right back.

"No"

'But I would really love it if he would join' she mentally added.

"So, Sasuke, shouldn't you be getting home by now?" Hinata asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to"

"Okay" Hinata said and halted, her mobile phone began ringing.

She looked at the caller ID

'What the…at this hour?' she thought.

"I'll be right back guys, I gotta take this" Hinata said and went out of the club.

"Mochi mochi" **(1)** Hinata said.

"I have a new job for you Hinata-san, a solo mission if I might add." A voice said from the phone.

"Details" Hinata said.

"It's not something that can be discussed on phone, be at HQ at 10 AM sharp: is that clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Hinata said and hung up.

'Another mission already?' Hinata sighed and walked back into the club, schooling her face into one that masked her annoyed expression.

"So, what do you guys plan to do for the rest of the night?" Hinata said as she sat down in between Hidan and Sasuke.

"Donno" Sasuke replied shrugging.

"I'll be having *hic* fun with *hic* you" Hidan slurred, hiccupping as he did.

"Uh…how much did he drink?" Hinata asked.

"I think about a bottle and a half of vodka" konan said.

"Oh such a waste of good sweet money" kakuzu lamented.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Hinata, what incident were you and neji talking about earlier?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"It's noting Sasuke so just forget about it okay?" Hinata said.

"So why did you train so hard to learn how to use the juubi katana?"

'Why doesn't he just give up?' Hinata thought.

"I wanted too. Look, I don't go around snooping around your life so stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." Hinata said an air of finality around her words.

"Fine" Sasuke said.

'I'll let it go for now, but that doesn't mean I wont try to find out later' he thought.

"So Karin really can't keep her mouth shut hm?" Hinata mused.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke, I wont kill her. Just scare her a bit." Hinata said with a smile.

"Could I ask you for a dance?' a drunken hidan asked glaring at Sasuke who glared right back. Hinata noticed the interaction and soon got an idea.

Getting up from her chair, she walked over to a girl who sat alone at the next table.

She had long dark brown hair, large blue eyes and tan skin; she wore a knee length purple balloon dress with white stilettos and a white ribbon in her hair.

"Seems to me like you're bored. You see that guy over there? Yeah that one, his name's Sasuke and he's bored too, think you could dance with him for a bit?" Hinata asked.

The girl nodded and walked over to Sasuke with Hinata beside her.

"Hey Sasuke, she's bored, dance a little kay?" Hinata said.

"Okay uh…" Sasuke said.

"Harumi" the girl said.

Sasuke nodded and together they walked to the dance floor.

"Now we can dance" Hinata said, turning to Hidan.

"You're so damn considerate of others and shit, like an angel" Hidan said.

After three songs, Hinata pulled him back to their table.

Hidan immediately began filling his stomach with more vodka.

"You're so cute *hic*" Hidan slurred.

Hinata sighed and walked over to the bar where Pein was chatting with Konan and Kakuzu was flirting with a dollar bill while the bartender stared at him with a bewildered expression.

"Guys, hidan's drunk and if he keeps on like this he's probably going to pass out" she said.

Pein nodded and walked over to hidan who stubbornly refused to part with the empty vodka bottle.

"Hidan let go" Kakuzu said.

"No, you can separate me from my beautiful Hinata-chan" he said hugging the bottle.

'?' everyone thought but their surprise increased tenfold as he began kissing the newly proclaimed hina-bottle.

'He's making out…with a vodka bottle' Sasuke deadpanned.

'How the heck do I look like a bottle?' Hinata thought.

"Hidan, that's a bottle" konan deadpanned.

"How dare you call my beautiful Hinata-chan a bottle? Why I outta..." Hidan said.

"Okay Hidan, let go of…Hinata" Pein said dragging Hinata from said bottle.

"No! You'll ever take me alive, I'll be with my hina-chan if it's the last thing I…" Hidan passed out on the table.

"O…kay" Konan said.

"We shall never speak of this again" Hinata said.

"Agreed" everyone said.

"Well, at least I got the dollar's phone number." Kakuzu said.

Everyone shifted away from him, as if dreading to catch the unknown infection that made Kakuzu and Hidan fall for inanimate objects.

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After the akatsuki left the club, Hinata took to staring at the empty vodka bottle wondering how on earth it looked like her.

Sasuke haven said goodbye to Harumi, walked over to Hinata and sat down.

Hinata looked at the clock and sighed.

'6:30 already? Looks like I'm not getting any sleep today' she thought.

"Aren't you going home?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'll probably stay here till morning." She smiled.

"Bit the club closes at 7:00 doesn't it?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Yeah it does, but I can stay here for as long as I want, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows another guy who owns the club." She said and walked over to the microphone behind the DJ's table.

"The club is closing in 29 minutes, please prepare to exit, thank you for coming" she spoke and went back to her seat.

"You should leave too Sasuke" she said.

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the doors but not before throwing a note towards her.

"Call me if you need any help" he said and walked out.

She opened the note.

'Why did he give me his number?' she thought.

'Why did I do that?' Sasuke thought, puzzled at his own actions; He couldn't understand it, but there was more to her that meets the eye, that he was sure of and was determined to find out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Walking into a large complex-type firm-like building, she sighed and walked over to the ANBU division, she opened a door with a T.S inscription on it.

"Right on time, Hinata-san" the large chested woman behind the desk said.

"As always, Tsunade-sama" she said and shut the door behind her.

**Yeah definitely not my best chapter but I tried and I love making hidan look like the idiot he is. I know they might all be a bit…okay a lot ooc but it's a fanfiction, if you want realism, you're in the wrong place buddy, go look somewhere else!**

**So how'd you like that little dose of hidan-ness? I know I did, so this would probably be my last update for a while, don't cry my pretties, I'm just going on a little HAITUS, just until I finish my exams which would probably be in about a month or so, please don't forget me, and don't worry, it wont be too long, as I said, I shall never give up on my stories, don't forget to leave lots of reviews, they might even make me update earlier. Bye peoplezzz**

**Ja ne**


End file.
